Realidad Alternativa
by RavenYaz
Summary: Todos tenemos pasatiempos para salir de nuestra realidad. Pero a veces la vida nos recompensa haciendo realidad nuestros sueños. Un mundo sin sueños es un mundo sin sentido. Este fic va a tener un poco de musica, pues el tema principal es una banda musical. Las parejas estrellas seran. RXBB/RXS/CXA. (Cap. 4 Rachel y Kori BORRACHAS?)
1. conociendo

Capitulo 1: Conociendo

El sol salía en una bella y resplandeciente mañana, los pájaros cantaban su dulce melodía mañanera, el roció de las flores daba la impresión de que la noche anterior había llovido. Una hermosa chica de cabellos violáceos dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su semblante era tranquilo y muy sereno, su respiración era casi inexistente debido a su profundo estado de sueño, y sus parpados estaban cerrados en profunda tranquilidad, hasta que…

- Rachel despierta ya, llegaras tarde otra vez- Gritaba a todo pulmón Ángela la madre de Rachel. Ángela era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello negro y piel pálida igual que Rachel. Aunque Rachel se teñía el cabello de color violeta, cosa que alteraba bastante los nervios de su madre.

- Ya voy mamá…- Grito Rachel entre dormida y despierta, muy enojada pues ella no era fanática de madrugar. Luego de unos segundos más metida en la cama, Rachel se levantó y se metió a la ducha.

- Date prisa, le diré a Víctor que tenga el coche listo, adiós preciosa te amo.- Grito la dulce Ángela antes de salir de su lujosa mansión. Ángela era una de las diseñadoras de interiores más reconocida en la ciudad de Jump City, así que su posición social era bastante elevada. Desde que el padre de Rachel fue descubierto en sus negocios turbios y fue obligado a hacerle una visita de cuarenta años a la prisión de Nueva York ciudad donde cometió la mayor cantidad de estafas, Ángela tuvo que salir adelante con su hija, pues todo esto ocurrió cuando Rachel tenía nueve años de edad.

- Si mamá, también te amo.- Respondió la chica. Ya habían pasado diez años desde aquella tragedia que marco su infancia. Rachel asistía a una de las mejores universidades de Jump City con sus amigas Karen y Kori quien era hija de la mejor diseñadora de modas de Jump City, y también era la mejor amiga de Ángela la madre de Rachel. Es por este motivo que Rachel y Korianne eran casi como hermanas, pues se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón y ambas eran hijas únicas, así que actuaban y se defendían como hermanas. La linda chica salió del baño rápidamente para colocarse la ropa que escogió para ese día. Nada muy complicado una simple blusa negra de manguillos y escote en "V" unos jeans ajustados de color azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa. Luego de colocarse la ropa se colocó frente al espejo para peinar su cabello con el secador, tenía el cabello cortó y liso así que esas dos virtudes le permitía secarlo rápidamente. Pero por más rápido que su cabello se secara ella otra vez llegaría tarde a su clase.

- Maldición, no volveré a lavar mi cabello en la mañana…- Le decía Rachel a su reflejo, acomodándolo con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz. La chica usaba muy poco maquillaje, solo delineo sus ojos con negro y coloco un poco de brillo en sus labios. Tomo su mochila bastante costosa y con la marca exclusiva de la mejor diseñadora de Jump City o sea Kira, la madre de su mejor amiga y su casi tía. La chica salió corriendo de su habitación, se deslizo por el pasador de las escaleras y aterrizo como toda la profesional que era. Luego corrió hacia su coche.

- Víctor, no es necesario que conduzcas, yo puedo sola- Le repitió Rachel por milésima vez a su moreno, joven y muy apuesto chofer.

- Vamos, Srta. No haga mi trabajo más complicado, su madre…- Víctor no termino su frase pues Rachel lo interrumpió.

- Mi madre dijo que tuvieras mi coche listo, no que me llevaras a la universidad como si yo fuera una adolecente de quince años…- Le puntualizo Rachel con autoridad y el joven le sonría como todas las mañanas, se subió al coche y le hizo una señal para que ella subiera.

- No querrá llegar tarde Srta. Rachel ¿o sí?- Dijo el chofer desde adentro del coche con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Víctor- Dijo Rachel con voz quejumbrosa haciendo un puchero y luego de entender que no conseguiría doblegar el moreno se subió en el asiento del pasajero.- Y deja de llamarme Srta. Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que eres un caballero.- Dijo Rachel de brazos cruzados, mientras Víctor reía a carcajadas y arrancaba el coche.

- Me gusta molestarte Rae, y no voy a dejar que arruines este auto último modelo, por un berrinche. Así que cuando este seguro de que dominas el volante, te dejare manejarlo.- Respondió el moreno con una sincera sonrisa que Rachel le respondió con una bastante hipócrita. Lo que desato una gran carcajada en el chico.

- ¿Y cuando según tú, estaré lista? – Pregunto la chica enojada.

- Cuando dejes de pasar por alto las señales de tránsito, y sobre todo cuando dejes de poner en peligro a los peatones- Resolvió Víctor recordando cuando Rachel estaba en su clase de manejo con él, y casi asesina una anciana que cruzaba la calle por pasar por alto una señal de tránsito.

- ¡Oh! Por Dios Víctor solo fue un accidente, además no pasó nada.- Rachel sí que era una chica insistente, debería estar estudiando leyes, según el criterio de Víctor.

- Claro que no pasó nada, pero no precisamente gracias a ti- Respondió el chico, recordando toda la maniobra que tuvo que hacer para salvar la anciana de las garras de Rachel.

- Si, si, lo que digas…- Dijo Rachel bajando del coche para llegar al frente de la universidad donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigas, Karen y Kori. Karen estaba perdidamente enamorada de Víctor y cada vez que el dejaba a Rachel en la universidad ella cruzaba una que otra mirada con él. Pero nada importante.

- ¡Oh! Rachel…- Dijo Karen como todas las mañanas y Kori la comenzó a imitar.

- Rachel tu chofer es tan, tan pero tan hermoso, por favor preséntamelo alguna vez.- Dijo Kori pretendiendo la voz de Karen.

- ¡Oh! Por Dios, yo nunca diría semejante cursilería, yo diría algo como: Rachel tu chofer es tan caliente y esta tan bueno que estas siendo muy egoísta al tenerlo para ti sola.- Soltó Karen y todas explotaron en carcajadas.

- Creo que sí, Víctor es bastante guapo, pero ni se acerca a mi estilo, así que es todo tuyo Karen, la verdad es que les doy mi más sentido pésame, tanto por él, como por ti, ambos son unos dementes. – Rachel quedo pensativa unos segundos- Pensándolo bien hasta hacen una bonita pareja.- Dijo por ultimo haciendo que Karen y Kori comenzaran a reír nuevamente.

- ¿Entonces que estoy esperando?- Dijo Karen con un tono bromista y las tres continuaron su camino. Pues Rachel mágicamente había llegado temprano.

Karen era una chica morena, de hermosos ojos verde olivo y largo cabello negro y rizado. Poseía un hermoso y muy atlético cuerpo. La chica era una belleza exótica al igual que sus dos amigas. Las tres eran muy peculiares y muy diferentes. Kori y Rachel conocieron a Karen en la escuela a los 13 años y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, todo lo hacían juntas incluso escogieron la misma universidad. Karen era una chica de muy fuerte personalidad y carácter. A veces era algo peleonera. Pero era la mejor amiga que se podía tener al igual que las otras dos, pero es mejor que no sea tu enemiga. Karen a pesar de tener un carácter muy complicado y duro de roer, "una vez la conoces es una dulzura", como siempre decía Kori. Las chicas le decían abeja pues siempre quería ser la numero uno en todo lo que hacía al igual que una abeja reina. Era la mejor en deporte en la universidad y estaba becada en ella por ser la mejor boxeadora femenina de Jump City. La morena era de clase media, así que no tenía para pagar semejante universidad, como Kori y Rachel, pero el deporte la ayudo a entrar. Aunque tampoco pasaba necesidades ya que sus padres tenían suficiente para subsistir. Karen estudiaba criminología en el área de forense, pues la chica se interesaba mucho en la criminalidad que iba creciendo cada vez más.

- Chicas ya me tengo que ir, porque la profesora nos solicitó diez minutos antes. Las amo espero que tengan un hermoso y espectacular día.- Recito la dulce Kori, a lo que ambas chicas asintieron y le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Korianne era una chica de hermoso y largo cabello rojo fuego – también teñido al igual que Rachel- y hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. También poseía un hermoso y raro tono de piel bronceado, que hacía ver sus ojos y su cabello fuera de lo común. La chica tenía un cuerpo esbelto y la personalidad más encantadora y dulce del universo. Kori era la más optimista de sus amigas, la más alegre y la más efusiva, igual de extrovertida que Karen, pero no tan altanera. Siempre demostraba sus sentimientos y casi nunca estaba triste. Sus amigas la apodaban Star, porque iluminaba todo a su paso como una brillante y potente estrella. Kori era hija única al igual que las otras dos chicas. Su madre era la reina de la moda, por tanto su hija siempre estaba vestida como una reina, cosa que intentaron con Rachel pero esta no lo permitió. A diferencia de Rachel la madre de Kori estaba felizmente casada con el padre de la misma. Ellos eran la familia perfecta, su padre era un gran empresario y su madre una gran diseñadora de modas, por lo tanto la chica era de clase alta al igual que Rachel. Kori estudiaba pedagogía, pues a la chica se le daba excelente el arte de enseñar y más aún si se trataba de niños.

- Bueno abeja, nos vemos luego ya es hora- Dijo Rachel terminando una exquisita platica que estaba teniendo con Karen sobre Víctor. Ambas se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Rachel era una chica de piel pálida como el papel y con los ojos de un extraño color azul que iba llegando a violeta. Su cabello fue largo hasta que llego a la universidad y lo corto. Aunque siempre lo tuvo teñido de violeta haciendo juego con sus ojos. Rachel tenía un cuerpo envidiable por todas menos por ella, quien no se sentía cómoda con las miradas que le dedicaban algunos chicos. Rachel siempre fue una chica muy callada y analítica, en menos de cinco minutos podía saber cómo era una persona tan solo con mirarla y por esto la gente pensaba que ella era una bruja, cosa que hacía que Kori explotara en carcajadas. Rachel era de pensamientos muy radicales y escalofriantes en ocasiones, cosa que llevo a sus amigas a apodarla Raven, debido a la oscuridad que este animal representa. La extraña chica era todo lo contrario a su amiga Kori, pues esta era muy callada, inexpresiva y algo pesimista en ocasiones. También podía llegar a ser bastante sarcástica y odiosa, pero muy sincera. Aunque la chica en el fondo tenía un buen corazón, no dejaba entrar a cualquiera en él. Razón por la cual no era santa de la devoción de varias personas. A Karen le sucedía lo mismo pero debido a sus aires de superioridad en algunos aspectos. Kori era otra historia, la hermosa pelirroja se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Pero sus verdaderas amigas eran Rachel y Karen. Rachel estudiaba Literatura, pues anhelaba llegar a ser una gran escritora.

Cada una de las chicas era la mejor en lo que estudiaba….

Pero las tres tenían un talento escondido que solo disfrutaban y conocían ellas…

* * *

Bueno,se me paso esta idea por la mente y no la pude ignorar... es un concepto nuevo para mi, eso de incluir canciones en un fic... pero se me hace interesante poner canciones en medio de una historia. Por tanto esto no sera un Song-Fic, sino un fic que incluira algunas canciones.

Bueno espero que les guste este cap. y si les gusto pues Reviews! :)


	2. Talento

Capítulo 2: Talento

- Maldición - Con esa expresión salió enfurecido un pelinegro de su entrenamiento de Karate, pues otra vez había perdido el control y su opositor había ganado la pelea. Pero eso no quiere decir que Richard Dickson Grayson fuera un mal luchador, no, al contrario Dick fue el mejor peleador de su lugar de entrenamiento. El gano la mayoría de las competencias de karate, de esta manera consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaba, una beca en la mejor universidad de Jump City.

Pero el pobre chico se pasaba la vida en estrés. Y es que conseguir una beca en la mejor universidad de la ciudad, encontrar el tiempo necesario para entrenar y aparte tener que encontrar el tiempo y las energías para trabajar al menos medio tiempo. Eso era un verdadero dilema para el sensual y corpulento pelinegro.

El chico tenía la piel blanca, más no pálida como Rachel. Sus llamativos ojos azules casi saltaban de su rostro. Su rebelde cabello negro, siempre estaba en un perfectamente peinado hacia arriba. Unos misteriosos lentes negros que siempre llevaba puestos opacaban su bella mirada. Y con él iba un encanto y misterio que volvía locas a las chicas del sector en donde el chico vivía. No era un mal sector, pues él trabajaba para poder pagar algo decente. Pero tampoco era el mejor de los sectores. Vivía solo, en su apartamento, pues la única familia que tenía era una anciana que decía haberlo encontrado en medio del camino a su casa. La anciana lo crio y siempre le dio lo que pudo conseguir con el poco dinero que ganaba vendiendo tartas. Dick estaba muy agradecido con aquella mujer a la que llamaba madre. Aunque su nombre real era Ernestina. Pero Dick prefería llamarla como bien lo tenía merecido. El chico se independizo desde los 15 años, consiguiendo un apartamento rentado en una pocilga en la que no importaba si eras humano. En realidad solo debías tener dinero. Podías ser un perro pero si tenías dinero habría un cuarto para ti. Se vio en la obligación de independizarse a esta corta edad porque la amable anciana murió de una pulmonía. Dick sufrió mucho su muerte. Pero ahora solo deseaba salir adelante como bien le enseño la dulce difunta. Es por eso que se complicaba la vida, con tanto ajetreo. Solo vivía para trabajar, estudiar y entrenar.

Dick es un chico muy humilde, amable, callado y misterioso. Estudia criminología al igual que Karen, solo que Karen estudia en el área de justicia y Dick en la de investigación. El chico acababa de conseguir la esperada beca. Solo llevaba dos días estrenando su nueva universidad y ya había varias chicas derretidas por él. Solo conoció un chico el primer día de sus clases, un tal Logan, que a juzgar por su apariencia era de dinero.

- ¿Qué tal viejo? ¿Quieres un aventón?- Le pregunto un espontaneo y despreocupado rubio a Dick.

- Hola Logan, claro que si- Respondió Dick sin chistar. Con el calor que hacía en la ciudad tomar un transporte publico era casi un pecado. Además Dick comprobó su teoría de que Logan era de dinero al apreciar su convertible último modelo, que notoriamente era una edición especial, pues era de color verde.

Garfield Logan era un chico rubio, de tez un poco más bronceada que Dick, con unos bellos ojos verdes que hechizaban. El chico también acababa de ingresar a esa universidad, pues él era extranjero. Y por una gran oportunidad de empleo para su padre como presidente de una de las compañías de maquillaje más reconocida, se mudaron a Jump City. Obviamente el Sr. Logan quería lo mejor para su despreocupado e irresponsable hijo de veinte años de edad. Pero a Garfield Logan solo le interesaban dos cosas, su guitarra y las mujeres. El padre de Garfield no estaba satisfecho con que al chico le encantara tanto la música. Pero hizo un trato con él, si Garfield estudiaba una carrera en administración al igual que su padre, él lo dejaría tocar la dichosa guitarra.

Garfield era un chico muy simpático, alegre, algo presumido pero sobre todo mujeriego. El rubio nunca tenia estabilidad con ninguna chica, saltaba de braga en braga como todo un sapo profesional. Pero las chicas se derretían por él. Cuando veían su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello, sus hermosos ojos, pero sobre todas las cosas físicas estaba su seductora personalidad. Ninguna chica se podía resistir al chico importado de Europa. Dick también derretía a las chicas, pero la diferencia era que a él no le interesaba ninguna y a Garfield le interesaban todas- aunque en realidad solo jugaba con ellas- y cada una de las que pudiera utilizar.

- ¿Y que, tienes novia?- Pregunto curioso Dick para hacer conversación.

- Algunas…- Respondió Garfield riendo de su odioso chistecito y Dick le sonrió con cara de 'pobres chicas.'

- ¿Y cuál es tu color preferido? El verde asumo.- Volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro.

- No, en realidad me gustan blancas, amarillas, trigueñas, negras, hasta rosadas pueden ser no discrimino todas son hermosas.- Rio el chico, pero esta vez también le saco una carcajada a Dick con su ocurrencia.- Ya, fuera de alguna broma, si, el verde es mi color preferido y por tu playera desgastada asumo que el tuyo es el rojo.- Interpreto el perspicaz chico, a lo que Dick asintió sonriendo. Poco a poco ambos chicos se conocían más y se daban cuenta que se llevarían muy bien.

- Bien llegamos, adiós nos vemos mañana en la universidad, cuídate Gar- Dijo Dick saltando por encima de la puerta del coche de Garfield ya que era convertible ¿para qué usar las puertas?

- Adiós Dick- se despidió Garfield dejando a Dick en frente de su lugar de trabajo, que era una disquera y arranco el coche a toda velocidad.

* * *

Mientras en la universidad había tres chicas listas para irse.

- Vic, no vengas por mí a la universidad, iremos con Karen a la casa, así que dile a Mimí que tenga algunos bocadillos listos- Hablo la chica de cabello violeta por su celular.

- Ya veo, ¿y esa tal Karencita sabe conducir?, es que siendo amiga tuya me causa un poco de pánico dejarte ir con ella- De lo que Víctor no tenía idea es de que Rachel había puesto la llamada en alta voz y todas incluyendo a Karen lo estaban escuchando. Karen le quito el teléfono de las manos a Rachel.

- Mira idiota, te diré una cosa, conduzco mejor que tú y que muchos otros de tu genero así que podemos hacer una carrera cuando quieras, a ver quién es el mejor conductor.- Karen no estaba pensando en lo que decía, estaba totalmente segada por la rabia.

- ¡Oh! Con que esas tenemos, está bien pautaremos una fecha para esa dichosa carrera, ya quiero verte llorando niñita. Ahora solo trae a Rachel viva- Respondió Víctor riendo y burlándose de Karen.

- Eso lo veremos, te hare morder el polvo, y de que Rachel llegue bien me encargo yo, tú ocúpate de tus asuntos.- Resolvió Karen y le colgó el teléfono a Víctor, olvidando que el asunto principal de él era ser el chofer Rachel.

* * *

Víctor Stone era un chico moreno, musculoso, calvo y con un muy raro color de ojos pardo. El hombre era muy apuesto y capaz de atrapar la mirada de cualquier chica. Pero era muy sencillo y humilde, aunque cuando había alguna chica con aires de princesa como Karen, a él no le costaba nada bajárselos. El chico trabajaba desde que termino la escuela, pues su padre le heredo su compañía de taxis. Víctor tenía dinero debido a la compañía de su padre, pero le gustaba sentirse útil y debido a que lo único que sabía hacer era conducir, pues decidió dedicarse a ser chofer de cuello blanco -como él llamaba a las personas millonarias de la ciudad- y sin duda la madre de Rachel era una de las pocas personas que tenía una fortuna basada en su propio esfuerzo y sacrificio. Ángela conocía a Víctor desde pequeño, pues su padre ayudo mucho a Ángela cuando ella apenas comenzaba su carrera de diseñadora de interiores. Pero nunca había tenido el placer- o quizás no fue placer- de conocer a la hija de Ángela. Cuando Víctor conoció a Rachel, entendió que esa chica seria como su hermana a quien debería proteger, pues físicamente no era su estilo de chica y emocionalmente ella necesitaba otro tipo de persona. Alguien con la sensibilidad y la delicadeza necesaria para entenderla. Y definitivamente él tenía todo eso excepto paciencia suficiente para comprender a la odiosa chica. Es por eso que siempre la va a querer como su pequeña y fastidiosa hermanita. Víctor desde los dieciocho años tomo la responsabilidad de la compañía de taxis cuando su padre falleció. Ahora tenía veintitrés años, había multiplicado la compañía por todos los Estados Unidos y tenía el mismo nivel social que Rachel o Kori. Pero él insistía en servirle de chofer a su odiosa hermanita. Pues cuando falleció su padre, Ángela fue la única que lo ayudo a salir adelante, le ofreció su techo, su comida y como si fuera poco también una nueva familia. Víctor adoraba a Rachel y ella trataba de persuadirlo para que entrara a la universidad a estudiar lo que sea. Pero Víctor solo amaba dos cosas en la vida, los coches, eso no era un secreto para nadie y crear música en su computadora. El chico era un gran Dj y nadie lo sabía.

* * *

Mientras las chicas estaban a una calle de llegar a la casa de Rachel para ensayar. Cantaban a todo pulmón una canción de P!nk. Karen manejaba su nuevo auto que con mucho sacrificio sus padres le obsequiaron. No era un auto del año, pero si era nuevo y muy bonito. Color negro con los interiores amarillos. Los colores preferidos de la chica. Las chicas al fin llegaron a la mansión y Karen estaba tan concentrada en estacionar bien su nuevo auto que no se percató de lo que miraban embobadas Rachel y Kori.

- Karen mira, no puedes perdértelo- Decía Kori, sin quitar la mirada de lo que veía. En ese momento Karen termino de estacionarse y al fin se dedicó a mirar lo que tanto veían Kori y Rachel.

- ¡Wow!- Fue la única expresión de Karen al ver a Víctor sin camisa lavando el coche de Rachel.- Dios, lo hizo con pincel, como toda obra de arte, es que es perfecto- Decía Karen embobada y Rachel y Kori reían de la reacción de la morena.

- Te dije que no debías perdértelo- Dijo Kori burlándose de su amiga. Repentinamente Karen observo que Víctor se acercaba hacia el coche, pero se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer.

- Hola linda ¿y para cuando la carrera? ¿O es que piensas quedarte ahí sentada eternamente?- Karen estaba algo nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que Víctor le hablaba de frente y además no traía camisa, ¿cómo se supone que se iba a concentrar? Pero ella era Karen, no se dejaría intimidar por ese tonto.

- Para cuando quieras, yo siempre estoy lista, y también siempre soy la numero uno. Que te quede claro amigo- Dijo Karen sin titubear ni una palabra. La chica sí que tenía carácter y era muy competitiva al igual que el moreno.

- Eso lo veremos…- Dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta del auto y ofreciéndole ayuda para bajar. Karen tomo la mano del moreno y salió del auto.

- Gracias, pero de todos modos te aplastare en la carrera.- Dijo la retante y hermosa morena, sacándole una impecable sonrisa a Víctor.

- Sera un placer demostrarte lo contrario- Dijo Víctor y se volteo para seguir lavando el auto, pero antes de irse le acaricio la cabeza a Rachel despeinándola por completo.

- Victooor- Grito Rachel enojada y el chico se fue rápidamente para impedir que Rachel lo golpeara.

Luego de todo el coqueteo entre Karen y Víctor y el jugueteo entre hermanos postizos de Rachel y el mismo. Las chicas fueron por los bocadillos que les había preparado Mimí. Para luego ir a ensayar aquella canción que había compuesto Kori. En el lugar de ensayo de las chicas había todo un equipo de instrumentos, la mayoría que ellas no sabían tocar. Las chicas eran muy talentosas para la música, pero necesitaban aprender a tocar algunos instrumentos, porque con una guitarra, un teclado y un pandero no es que se pudiera hacer demasiado.

Karen tocaba el teclado y a la vez cantaba los coros. Kori tocaba el pandero, bailaba y escribía la mayoría de las letras de las canciones y también cantaba los coros con Karen. Rachel tocaba la guitarra y cantaba como los mismos ángeles. Las tres chicas tenían bellas voces, pero la de Rachel era peculiar, pues podía ser dulce y fuerte a la vez. Kori siempre decía 'Oh! Raven tu voz es tan… hipnótica' a lo que Rachel contestaba 'Star ya deja de ver películas de Disney' siempre las mismas frases y Karen se carcajeaba por las locuras de ambas. Este era el talento que las tres chicas compartían y solo ellas sabían del. Era un pacto de silencio, pero las chicas querían hacer una banda musical y llegar muy lejos con su música y letras.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este cap. Y les aviso que en el proximo cap. debe aver canciones. Deseenme suerte pq es la primera vez que hago un fic que incluye canciones. :O que nervios, de verdad espero hacerlo bien.

Les confieso que no iba a continuar este fic, pero al ver la aceptacion que tuvo, me dije "Yaz, lo debes continuar por tus hermosos lectores" y he aqui el resultado, espero que les gustee. Y por favor Reviews, que en este fic me siento un poco perdida, necesito su apoyoo!

bueno.. Bye, Bye!

Yaz


	3. Malchior

Capítulo 3: Malchior

En el cuarto que Ángela -tan complaciente con su hija como siempre- había colocado el equipo de música para Rachel como regalo de cumpleaños cuando la chica cumplió dieciséis, había de todo. Un equipo de sonido gigantesco, computadora con todos los programas requeridos para crear música, instrumentos de todos colores y funciones y el segundo amor de Rachel, su adorado micrófono color azul decorado con finos zafiros en todo el mango. Digamos que Ángela a veces era bastante extremista con los regalos que le hacía a su caprichosa hija. Porque a pesar de ser una chica muy madura para algunas cosas, también Rachel era muy caprichosa. Después de todo seguía siendo una jovencita. Pero también muy solidaria y comprensiva. El tipo de chica a la que le puedes confesar tu vida entera y jamás te juzgara.

Rachel y Karen estaban muy ansiosas porque su pelirroja amiga había hecho letras nuevas para su pequeña banda, que ni siquiera tenía nombre. Las letras de la pelirroja siempre eran muy buenas y siempre tenían algún propósito.

- Esta vez, hice una canción para ti Raven- Dijo la pelirroja algo insegura, entregándole las letras a la de cabello violeta.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Y de que se trata Star?- Pregunto Rachel impaciente, raro en ella pues normalmente no era muy expresiva.

- Mmm… es una forma de decirte lo que creo de tu…- la de radiantes ojos verdes bajo la cabeza un poco indecisa.- relación amorosa- Termino por decir, algo apenada.

- Cuantas veces les voy a decir que mi relación con Malchior es algo que nunca va a cambiar, además no sé porque no les cae bien él es…- la de ojos azul-violeta lo analizo un momento- es muy elegante.- termino su frase.

- Es un anciano para ti, Rachel Roth tiene treinta y seis años- Exploto Karen histérica, obviamente estaba muy enojada pues la había llamado por su nombre y apellido. Rachel puso ojos en blanco e ignoro el ya muy bien conocido sermón de la morena.

- Basta, Karen ya estoy grandecita para saber qué es lo bueno y lo malo, solo déjame ser ¿sí? – Dijo Rachel cansada de tanta disputa por algo que ella consideraba una sencillez, pues siendo Rachel como era ella, necesitaba un hombre maduro, no los tontos por los que sus amigas solían babearse.

- Raven, él no te valora, nunca está contigo- Dijo Kori con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

- Es porque su trabajo es muy ajetreado y eso es algo que yo se comprender.- La chica dio un largo y arduo suspiro- Malchior es lo que espere por mucho tiempo, chicas por favor acéptenlo háganlo por mí.

- Lo aceptare, siempre y cuando deje de trapear el suelo contigo- Dijo Karen recordando todas las veces que Malchior dejo a Rachel vestida y alborotada, por cuestiones laborales y Rachel NUNCA, ni una sola vez le reclamo aquello. Jamás lloraba, pero siempre desahogaba su frustración leyendo y escribiendo Karen lo sabía.

- Karen…- Reclamo Kori, luego de escuchar el comentario tan acido de la morena, Rachel hizo una señal con la mano para que Kori detuviera lo que iba a decir.

- Basta chicas, no quiero discutir, solo ensayemos- En ese momento Karen entendió que había lastimado a Rachel con su acido comentario, pues la de cabello violeta no era una chica muy dócil que digamos. Aquel comentario no era típico de su carácter.

- Raven… discúlpame, no fue mi intención lastimarte yo…- Karen no termino su frase cuando Rachel volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, pero ahora dirigido a ella.

- No importa, ustedes tienen su opinión, y yo no soy quien para cambiarla, lo único que les pido es que lo conozcan un poco más. No es malo, solo le falta tiempo- Dijo la pálida chica, intentando suavizar las cosas.

- Lo haremos- Respondió Kori antes de que Karen volviera a meter la pata. Y luego le puso la mano en el hombro a Rachel en señal de solidaridad pues muy bien sabía que a la pálida chica no le agradaban los abrazos ni demasiado contacto físico. A lo mejor por eso quería a Malchior. Como nunca estaba con ella y las pocas veces que estaban juntos se la pasaban leyendo o encerrados en el cuarto haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Quizás eso le gustaba, quien sabe Rachel excedía los límites de rareza.

- Gracias y ahora ensayemos, quiero saber que tanto atacaste a mi novio en esta canción- Luego de decir eso todas comenzaron a reír, descargando un poco el ambiente para luego comenzar con la canción.

Rachel tomo su guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a tocar, dándole vida a las letras de Kori, Karen y Kori le seguían la tonada a Rachel pues ya estaban muy acopladas como grupo. Las tres chicas tenían la letra de la canción frente a ellas, solo era cuestión de que Rachel comenzara a destilar su hermosa voz y lo demás sería fácil. Pues Kori escribía pero Rachel le daba vida y ritmo a sus creaciones, pero no de una manera normal, escribiendo cada nota musical que hacía. No, Rachel era casi sobrenatural, la chica improvisaba la tonada, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente era que luego la recordaba.

De un momento a otro, luego de encontrar la tonada perfecta para las letras Rachel comenzó a cantar.

_Me levanto_

_apago la alarma_

_siete y media_

Esa era la rutina diaria de la de cabello violeta y Kori la tenía muy presente, pues prácticamente la llamada de Rachel era su despertador.

_yo te llamo_

_no contestas tanta rabia._

En ese momento Rachel recordó la infinidad de veces que llamaba a su novio y el, ni sus luces, nunca contestaba temprano, ni tarde, en realidad él la llamaba cuando se desocupaba.

_yo te espero_

_no te veo_

_me enloquezco_

Rachel comenzó a cantar la canción con rabia. Culpa de los recuerdos de su adorado tormento.

_me abandonaste_

_me mentiste_

_no te quiero._

En ese momento Rachel, se aferró a su guitarra y destilaba furia mientras cantaba y las chicas se unieron a cantar el coro con la misma fuerza que ella.

_No, no, no, no_

_mas con estos juegos_

_yo no soy una_

_barbie de plástico_

_tengo alma_

_tengo alma_

Las chicas quedaron en silencio y se volvió a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Rachel.

_Estoy en casa_

_leyendo tus cartas_

_hay que mierda_

_soy imbécil por quererte_

_me causas dolor_

En ese momento vinieron a su mente miles de cartas que Malchior le había escrito, algunas jurándole amor, otras con poemas, pero las que reinaban en su almacén de cartas eran las de disculpas por haberla dejado sola o plantada, o por cualquier desplante tan típico de ese gran hombre de negocios.

Las chicas volvieron a acompañarla en el coro.

_No, no, no, no_

_mas con estos juegos_

_yo no soy una_

_barbie de plástico_

Luego de terminar el último coro Kori y Karen volvieron a hacer silencio para que Rachel terminara sola.

_tengo alma_

_tengo alma  
tengo alma…_

Cerro la canción con un recuerdo que la hacía sentir pena de sí misma. Recordó como contenía las lágrimas cada noche después de leer y releer las quinientas excusas que Malchior le enviaba por mensaje de texto.

Pero que podía hacer, el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de comprenderla era uno muy ocupado con su trabajo. Al menos no era un ocioso que vivía de las ayudas del gobierno sin una justificación verídica.

- Bravo- las chicas escucharon aplausos y una voz varonil inconfundible.

- ¿Víctor, que rayos haces aquí?- Pregunto Rachel de mala manera.

- Deleitando mis oídos- dijo el chico, para luego alagar- Y la verdad no tienes una idea de cuánto, eres muy buena Rachel, las tres son muy buenas y se me ocurre algo…- analizo el moreno pensativo.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Rachel curiosa.

- Tengo un amigo que es… digamos algo así como ustedes, un aficionado con mucho futuro, solo que el mismo se lo está construyendo.- Comenzó el moreno- y se me ocurre que quizás ustedes pueden comenzar a construírselo también.- Termino dejando muy intrigadas a las chicas.

- Escupe de una vez, que no tenemos todo el día- disparo Karen sin anestesia.

- Oye, tranquila preciosa, para donde las llevare no necesitan el día sino la noche- Dijo el chico con un aire misterioso- iremos a un bar, en el que siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos talentos.- Explico sencillamente.

- ¡SI! Música, gente ahogándose en bebidas embriagantes y chicos, lindos chicos- Se emocionó Kori dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

- No pondré un solo pie en ese lugar- Dictamino Rachel severamente.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Raven, por favor- rogaba Kori haciéndole una señal a Karen para que la ayudara a convencerla.

- Si, Raven es una gran oportunidad para salir del anonimato- Dijo firme Karen, y Rachel puso ojos en blanco al ver los ojitos de Kori pasar de ser humanos a convertirse en los del gato con botas, cuando suele manipular a las personas en la película de Shrek.

- Por el amor de Dios…- comenzó Rachel y Kori abrió más sus ojitos y le añadió una trompita y cara de perrito regañado.- ¡Ah! Basta Star, está bien iremos a ese lugar, pero con dos condiciones- se aprovechó Rachel.

- Las que sean- Dijeron Karen y Kori al mismo tiempo.

- Primero: iremos solamente para ver que tal es ese lugar y solo si nos gusta iremos a cantar- Término de poner su primera condición.

- Les encantara- interrumpió asegurándoles Víctor. Y las chicas asintieron y luego siguieron hablando.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda Raven?- Pregunto Kori con su usual inocencia.

- La segunda es que en esta oportunidad invitare a Malchior para que todos- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra acusando a Víctor con la mirada, quien rodo los ojos- lo conozcan mejor y entiendan que él es el mejor candidato para mi.- Termino la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Rachel, el tipo tiene treinta y seis años, razón suficiente para que yo le quiera romper todo lo que se llama cara- Expuso el moreno claramente molesto- Además, nunca está contigo de que hablas, alguien que no te dedica tiempo no es un buen candidato.- Razono el chico poniendo cara de 'despierta niña'

- Basta, ya basta, lo conocerán o no iremos- Todos odiaban cuando Rachel se ponía en plan de niña berrinchuda, cosa que todos complacían, si, incluyendo a Víctor.

- ¡Ah! Está bien, pero a la que vea que te toca un pelo el pedófilo ese, va a ver.- Dijo Víctor chocando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano.

- Es mi novio Víctor, y ya soy mayor de edad, él me ha tocado mucho más que el pelo- Ironizo Rachel rodando los ojos, ya cansada de tanta discusión, Víctor desfiguro su cara en un claro gesto que decía 'voy a matar a ese maldito pedófilo' y luego miro a Rachel con severidad.

- Espero que como adulta que proclamas ser, también te protejas y que ya que eres un adulto responsable, actúes como tal y le digas a tu madre de una buena vez que tienes novio y que este tiene treinta y seis largos años.- Dijo Víctor helándole la sangre a Kori y Karen con sus palabras, pero Rachel lo retaba con la mirada.

- Ella nunca entendería…- Dijo enojada con el moreno- tú lo sabes bien.- Termino tomando un color rojo furia en sus mejillas.

- Claro que lo sé, y también la apoyo, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo…- Término el moreno y Kori y Karen celebraban en su mente porque por fin conocían a alguien con suficiente tacto y delicadeza para discutir con Rachel sin querer golpearla. O al menos no hacerlo. Rachel era una chica muy testaruda y para que alguien la dejara callada como lo acababa de hacer Víctor se necesitaba mucho más que músculos. Y él tenía ese más.

- Solo conózcanlo es lo único que les pido- Rachel suspiro rendida- ¿acaso es tanto pedir?- Termino por decir sentándose en una silla que tenía cerca.

- Claro que no Raven, TODOS- Karen hizo énfasis en esa palabra y miro a Víctor con cara de 'no te atrevas a contradecirme o te mato'- lo conoceremos. Sin ninguna excepción.- Volvió a mirar a Víctor y este rodo los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio como bien le insinuaba la morena. Después de todo, el moreno pareció haber encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

- Bien, entonces vallamos de compras para vernos hermosas…- La pelirroja se percató de que no sabía que día irían al lugar- ¿Cuándo iremos al lugar?- Pregunto curiosa a Víctor.

- Hoy mismo- Dijo Víctor sonriendo.

- ¿Hoy? Pero es muy apresurado quizás Malchior…- Rachel no termino su frase y todos le dieron una mirada asesina.

- Lo siento Rachel, pero el chico del que les hable, solo se presenta algunos viernes y este es uno de ellos. Después no sé hasta cuando este sin hacerlo.- Explico Víctor y Rachel asintió, comprendiendo.

- Correcto, entonces le avisare a Malchior ahora mismo- Dijo la chica y saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto al aludido.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola amor, solo te molesto para invitarte a un bar esta noche, creo que al fin podre darme a conocer como cantante. Espero que me puedas acompañar, pues también quiero que conozcas algunas amistades. Discúlpame si otra vez te interrumpí una reunión, por favor contesta el mensaje…Te quiero Rachel_"

A lo que el aludido contesto después de tres horas de espera:

"_Dulce Rachel, te he dicho millones de veces que no dediques tanto esmero a ese necio pasatiempo que es la música. No te dejara nada bueno dulzura. Pero de todos modos iré, te recogeré en tu casa a las 9:00pm_"

Rachel se deprimió un poco al leer el mensaje de su novio, pues el no comprendía que la chica amaba la música. Pero de todos modos le contesto un "_Está bien, aquí te espero_" A Rachel tampoco se le escapo que Malchior no contesto su gesto amoroso. Con tanto trabajo que le costaba expresarse y ese cretino que ni siquiera lo valoraba. Pero bueno, seguramente ella le estaba interrumpiendo alguna de sus interminables reuniones.

* * *

Mientras Rachel pensaba en todos los problemas existenciales que tenía con Malchior, Karen se bañaba y Kori veía cuál de todos los atuendos que compro le quedaría mejor para ir al bar. Víctor se aseguraba de que su amigo cantara ese día.

- Hola como estas, hoy es tu noche ¿no?- Pregunto el chico desde su móvil.

- Si, Vic, hoy si podre deleitar a todas las damas con mi hermosa voz- Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Engreído- Acuso el moreno y los dos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.- Te llamo para avisar que llevare unas amigas con mucho talento al bar. Solo van a ir a verlo, pero confió en que las convencerás de que la próxima vez que lo pisen será para cantar.- Término el chico de exponer sus intenciones.

- Cuenta con eso- Así se dio por terminada la conversación de Víctor con su amigo del bar.

* * *

Ya era poco más de las ocho y media pm. Las chicas se habían marchado en el auto con Víctor rumbo al bar, claro todas excepto Rachel quien esperaba a Malchior pacientemente como siempre. Él dijo que estaría en su casa a las nueve en punto y ella confiaba en que así fuera. Luego de algunos minutos habían dado las nueve y Rachel se apuraba a retocar un poco de su maquillaje pues seguramente ya Malchior estaría por llegar. La peli violeta había escogido algo sencillo para ir al bar, después de todo solo era un bar. Tenía unos jeans bastante ajustados color azul, un corset negro con una chamarra de piel negra encima y unas botas Dr. Martens también color negras. Su maquillaje era delineador negro para enmarcar sus ojos y rímel de igual manera negro. Tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas bastante natural. Y se atrevió a ponerse ese labial rojo carmesí que Kori le había regalado cuando llego de sus compras, dándole un aire gótico y sensual que nunca había visto en ella. Se miró en el espejo por última vez regalándole una de sus casi imposibles sonrisas, sintiéndose hermosa y segura de sí misma. Ese labial definitivamente le sentaba bien.

Miro el reloj por tercera vez y marcaba las nueve y media, a Malchior siempre le surgía alguna situación que lo obligaba a faltar a sus compromisos con Rachel o en la mejor de las ocasiones llegaba tarde. Rachel esperaba que esa fuera una de las ocasiones, no quería quedar mal con sus amigos. No quería darles la razón, aunque ella muy bien sabía que la tenían. Escucho su celular timbrar y se apresuró a contestar.

- Hola- dijo sin si quiera fijarse quien la llamaba.

- Hola linda y… ¿cómo a qué horas piensas llegar?- Escucho una voz que no pudo reconocer, observo la pantalla de su celular y se asombró bastante al ver el número que registraba.

- ¿Víctor?- Pregunto extrañada pues ella muy bien sabía que esa no era la voz del moreno.

- No, en realidad me considero más apuesto.- Bromeo quien fuera que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

- Que chiste tan malo- Respondió Rachel con monotonía y se percató de que Malchior acababa de llegar exactamente a las diez.

- Oye… no fue tan…- El chico fue interrumpido por Rachel.

- Adiós, quien quiera que seas ya estoy en camino…- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta colgó el celular.

En el asiento del pasajero del auto último modelo del gran señor, había una rosa roja que Rachel visualizo rápidamente.

- No creas que me convencerás con esto, llegaste muy tarde- Dijo la chica tomando la rosa entre sus dedos, con cuidado de no cortarse con las espinas. Para luego sentarse en el auto.

- Discúlpame amor, mi reunión se extendió y ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy ajetreado.- Se excusó Malchior depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Rachel.

- Está bien, pero intenta llegar temprano la próxima.- Respondió Rachel perdiéndose en el intenso azul de los ojos de su novio. Malchior era un hombre maduro pero muy bien conservado. Era pálido como ella, quizás un poco menos, con el cabello algo canoso, un buen físico, una excelente estatura y unos ojos hipnóticos. Era un señorón muy apuesto y lo más que amaba Rachel muy culto y detallista. Todo un caballero.

- Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy dulce Rachel- Alago Malchior sonriéndole a Rachel y dedicándole una seductora mirada.

- Gracias, tú te ves tan elegante como siempre amor- Respondió la chica viendo a su novio de traje y corbata como siempre acostumbraba, con esa elegancia tan característica de él. Pronto ambos llegaron al dichoso bar después de que Víctor le dio las indicaciones a Rachel. Malchior bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a su novia, como todo el caballero que era. Ambos se aproximaron a la entrada.

- ¿Infierno V.I.P.? vaya que nombre tan excéntrico- Opino Malchior leyendo el nombre del bar.

- Sí, es muy extraño, pero suena interesante- Opino Rachel a quien cuando estaba con Malchior extrañamente todo le parecía interesante y se volvía de alguna manera encantadora. Una vez entraron Rachel escucho su nombre desde un rincón.

- Por aquí- Gritaba y hacia señales Karen. Rachel sonrió y trato de controlar sus nervios al saber que por fin les presentaría a Malchior. La chica dirigió a Malchior hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y se dispuso a presentarlo.

- Hola chicas… am... él es Malchior- Le dijo a las chicas quienes se quedaron anonadadas- Ella es Kori- Malchior beso la mano de la pelirroja.- Y ella Karen- El señor volvió a hacer lo mismo con la morena.- Y él es Víctor, es como mi hermano- Malchior le dio la mano a Víctor y pudo notar que no era de su total agrado.

- Mucho gusto a todos yo soy Malchior De Nol, novio y futuro esposo de su amiga- Dijo sonriéndole a Rachel quien se ruborizo un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Raven el labial te quedo asombroso- Le dijo Kori en el oído a Rachel mientras esta se acomodaba en un asiento con Malchior a su lado.

- Sí, me encanto gracias Star- Respondió Rachel y así estuvieron varios minutos. Víctor haciéndole un interrogatorio a Malchior y las chicas hablando de infinidad de cosas, pero en ese momento la más impactante era el novio de Rachel.

- Raven ese ruco está muy bueno- Dijo Karen entre risas, Rachel y Kori comenzaron a reír también.

- Lo sé, por algo lo escogí, además también es muy caballeroso- Respondió Rachel aun riendo del comentario de su alocada amiga. Distintos comentaros acerca de Malchior hicieron reír a las chicas y luego comenzaron a hablar de la banda. Hasta que otro tema las envolvió.

- Raven te perdiste el chico que nos presentó Vic hace un rato, juro que era para ti- Dijo nuevamente Karen muy bajito para que Malchior no pudiera escuchar. Rachel se ruborizo y justo cuando iba a contestar…

- Buenas noches almas descarriadas del infierno V.I.P. esta noche vengo con una canción algo subida de tono…- El chico comenzó con sus locuras como todas las noches que iba a cantar, el público lo adoraba.

- Él es Rachel, míralo, su nombre es Garfield Logan está muy bien- Dijo Karen volteándole la cara a Rachel quien quedo hipnotizada con los ojos del cantante. Minutos antes Malchior había ido a atender una llamada y acababa de volver.

- Rachel dulzura, me tengo que marchar, tengo algunos problemas con un negocio que es de los más importantes para la empresa. Por favor discúlpame- Le dijo el señor en el oído a Rachel.

- Pero Malchior…- Rachel estaba realmente harta de los desplantes de Malchior, pero frente a él siempre demostraba su madurez, nada de caprichos.- Esta bien, por favor llámame cuando te desocupes ¿sí?- Dijo Rachel con resignación y Malchior asintió.

- Linda, deje una cuenta abierta para ti en el bar, toma todo lo que quieras que todo me lo enviaran a mi cuenta yo lo pagare mañana. Te quiero hermosa- Se despidió dándole un tierno y rápido beso, sabiendo que Rachel no tomaba. Rachel asintió y Malchior se fue.

Y les advierto que la siguiente canción no tiene precisamente un contenido infantil.- Bromeo Garfield quien se caracterizaba por cantar cosas muy subidas de tono y algo alocadas, el público reía de sus bromas y aclamaba la canción. – Este es mi nuevo tema y se titula...

* * *

La cancion que escribio Kori se titula: "Plastico" y la canta "JD Natasha" aparece en you tube, les recomiendo la escuchen mientras leen... :p

El tema se titula... buajajaja... no asi no! lo XD tendran que esperar al proximo capi para saberlo, pero no se extresen que el proximo capitulo ya esta hecho, asi que solo es cuestion de que sus reviews me animen a subirlo. Prometo que sere tan rapida como lo sean sus reviews. "C" mayuscula de chantaje mayusculo. Ok si lo se, estoy muy mal pero no me pidan que razone a esta hora a duras penas estoy escribiendo estas incoherencias.

Tengo sueñooo!

Pdta. El proximo cap. esta mejor! bueno en mi opinion y mis gustos son medio raros pero... bue... si esta mejor y punto!

Bueno dicho esoo bye, bye!

Abrazos, besos, caramenlos, chocolates, cariñitos y todas esas cursilerias que se merecen!

Bye bye!

Yaz


	4. Sanitarios

Nota de la autora: La canción que se va a estar presentando en este capítulo será... Sanitarios de Caramelos de Cianuro

Capítulo 4: Sanitarios

- Y les advierto que la siguiente canción no tiene precisamente un contenido infantil.- Bromeo Garfield quien se caracterizaba por cantar cosas muy subidas de tono y algo alocadas, el público reía de sus bromas y aclamaba la canción. – Este es mi nuevo tema y se titula 'sanitarios'- Garfield sin más demora comenzó.

_Esta suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy_

_Sé que no has venido sola yo tampoco lo estoy_

_Todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual_

_Yo sé bien que está mal yo sé bien que está mal_

Garfield repentinamente dirigió su mirada hacia una chica de cabello violeta, desde que la vio entrar con aquel señor le había llamado la atención. De seguro ella sería su siguiente víctima.

_La música tan alta no hay comunicación_

_Pero vamos a algún sitio donde estemos mejor_

_Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social_

_Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos_

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en la que estaba Rachel que era una de las que estaba muy cerca de la tarima, porque precisamente él se la había conseguido a su mejor amigo Víctor. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa sexy chica era la tan mencionada hermanita del moreno.

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario_

_No soporto tenerte lejos_

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

-Raven no estoy segura de lo que digo, pero creo y creo demasiado que el sexy cantante te está dedicando esa canción- Dijo Karen riendo y Rachel se sonrojo al escuchar semejante letra.

- No digas necedades Abeja- Respondió Rachel y le hizo una señal al mesero para que se acercara- Tráeme vodka… con lo que sea, pero bastante cargado y una botella de tequila, con…- Rachel conto a sus amistades- ¿El cantante está con nosotros?- Le pregunto a Karen quien asintió- con cinco vasos. Por favor.- Termino de hacer su pedido Rachel contando también a Garfield.

- ¿Raven eres tú?- pregunto la morena extrañada.

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos_

_Si tú sientes lo que siento_

_Aprovechemos el momento_

Continúo su canción haciéndole una proposición indecente a Rachel entre líneas. Rachel captaba todo el mensaje que el rubio le enviaba, pero no le daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

_Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol_

_No puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón_

_Además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar_

_No te quiero atrasar no te quiero atrasar_

Garfield le sonreía a Rachel quien comenzó a beber del trago que había pedido, vodka puro vodka con algún jugo que no reconoció. Rachel tosió un poco por el alto contenido de alcohol que no estaba acostumbrada a consumir.

_Me parecería justo que admitieses tan bien_

_Que cuando estuvimos juntos la pasamos muy bien_

_Teniéndote tan cerca reconozco el olor _

_De la parte de atrás de tu cuello_

Mientras Garfield se manifestaba con su música Rachel no paraba de tomar, ya el vodka era historia e iba por su tercer trago de tequila doble.

-Rachel deja de tomar tu nunca has tomado antes, te vas a poner muy mal…- Decía Kori haciendo el papel de chica conciencia que era el de Rachel, pero ya que ella la había perdido.

- ¿Porque Kori? explícame porque Malchior siempre me deja sola, ¿porque?- pregunto Rachel entre molesta y algo atontada por todo lo que había consumido.

-Hay Raven, olvida eso solo por esta noche.- Le sugirió Kori, lamentando que ese idiota hiciera sufrir a su amiga de esa manera.

Coro

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario_

_No soporto tenerte lejos_

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

- Lo hare Kori, olvidare todo por esta noche- Dijo Rachel tomándose otro trago y conectando sus ojos con los de Garfield quien por momentos le dedicaba miradas cautivadoras.

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos_

Si tú sientes lo que siento

Aprovechemos el momento

- Hay Rachel que está tramando tu desestabilizada mentecita, deja de tomar- Le dijo Karen riendo y quitándole el trago de tequila a lo que Rachel se sirvió otro.

_Y no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar_

_Por una media noche mágica_

_¿Cuánto te atreves a arriesgar?_

Garfield dijo esa frase y le hizo una señal a Rachel como preguntándole a ella. Rachel le sonrió y continúo tomando.

-Está bien Raven, ahora estoy muy segura de que te la está dedicando.- Dijo Karen algo emocionada y Rachel volvió a sonreír. Esa noche Rachel regalo más sonrisas de las que había dado en toda una vida.

_Sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía_

_Pero esto es solo un momento nada más_

_Si parpadeas ya no estas_.

Continúo el encantador rubio ahora dirigiéndose al público, tocando con entusiasmo su guitarra eléctrica. El público gritaba eufórico, al parecer él era muy popular en aquel lugar.

Coro

Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios

Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario

No soporto tenerte lejos

Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo

Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos

Si tú sientes lo que siento

Aprovechemos el momento

El chico termino su canción guiñándole un ojo a Rachel quien le sonrió coqueta para devolverle el gesto. El público aplaudió eufórico ante el espectáculo.

- Gracias mi querido e incondicional público, siempre es un placer cantar para ustedes. Gracias.- Dijo por último y se bajó de la tarima para dirigirse a la mesa de su amigo Víctor, con un único interés.

- ¿Estuve bien?- Le pregunto a Víctor para calmar su inseguridad, como de costumbre.

- Igual que siempre todo un asco- Dijo Víctor para ver la cara que ponía Garfield quien solo reía pues ya era costumbre esa interacción entre ambos.

- Gracias por los halagos alimentan mi baja autoestima.- Bromeo Garfield y todos en la mesa rieron, incluyendo a Rachel.

- ¿Y quien es el bufón estrella si se puede saber?- Pregunto Rachel ácidamente a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Definitivamente se había pasado de tragos.

- Vaya pero si es blanca nieves con cabello purpura, ¿preguntando por mí? Que honor- Respondió Garfield burlándose, a lo que todos quedaron en un profundo silencio.

- Mi cabello es violeta no purpura y odio a blanca nieves- Respondió Rachel divertida sorprendiendo a todos quienes creían que Garfield era hombre muerto. Pero al parecer lo del alcohol no era tan mala idea.

- Ya somos dos ¿bailamos para celebrar?- Respondió el rubio extendiéndole una mano a la chica.

- Eres un idiota ¿sabías?- Dijo Rachel y acepto la mano y la invitación del chico. Garfield la ayudo a levantarse de la silla.

- Sabes, ninguna mujer me había dicho eso antes…- Respondió el rubio sonriendo y tomando a Rachel por la cintura juntándola con su cuerpo.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ricitos de oro- Dijo la chica jugando con el cabello de Garfield.

- Hey, sepárense, no te aproveches de mi hermanita Logan, yo conozco muy bien tu fama de mujeriego y Rachel no es de esas. Solo está algo pasada de copas- Dijo Víctor separando a Rachel de Garfield, ambos reían a carcajadas ante la actitud de hermano sobreprotector de Víctor.

- Vamos… Vic. Solo bailaremos, tranquilo desde que vi a Rachel supe que no era de "esas"- Dijo Garfield haciendo un gesto con los dedos y se llevó a Rachel a la pista de baile. Dejando a Víctor desconcertado.

- Vamos Vic ¿acaso no queremos que Rachel se olvide del ruco ese?- Pregunto Karen con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Sí, pero no con Garfield, él la hará sufrir, siempre las hace sufrir, no he conocido alguna que se le escape.- Dijo Víctor con preocupación en su rostro.

- Víctor recuerda de quien hablamos…- Karen hizo un gesto como diciéndole 'despierta es Rachel'

- De todos modos, él es muy hábil, ¿porque con todas las mujeres que hay aquí, justo tubo que fijarse en Rachel?- Suspiro el moreno en la frustración.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que se fijara en mí?- Se aventuró a preguntar Karen, fingiendo inocencia. Desde hacía mucho tiempo quería saber si le gustaba al moreno, pues él le enviaba miradas y ese día especialmente le envió varias señales. Ella quería asegurarse.

- Creo que prefiero sacrificar un poco a Rachel, después de todo es un adulto ¿no?- Dijo divertido Víctor, haciéndole entender a Karen lo que tanto deseaba entender.- ¿Bailamos?- Pregunto Víctor.

- Sí, pero no olvides que te aplastare en la carrera que tenemos pendiente Stone- Respondió Karen sonriendo y tomando la mano del moreno. Víctor sonrió y ambos fueron a la pista.

Minutos después:

Víctor no veía a Rachel y a Garfield por ninguna parte y ya estaba pensando lo peor. Karen y él se devolvieron a la mesa para hacerle compañía a Kori. Cuando llegaron a la mesa se encontraron con una Kori muy borracha y desubicada.

- ¿Kori?- Karen no salía del asombro Kori no paraba de reír, se había bebido lo que quedaba de tequila sola.- Por Dios Kori estás muy mal- Rio Karen al ver a su amiga en semejante estado, era gracioso, Kori en ese estado era más dulce e inocente de lo normal.

- Karen…- A duras penas pronuncio cada silaba del nombre de su amiga.- Me acompañas al baño, necesito…- Kori no termino ya que Karen le cubrió la boca, avergonzada por que la pelirroja pudiera decir alguna barbaridad.

- Si, te acompaño…- dijo Karen sacando la pelirroja de la mesa y dirigiéndola al baño- Dios mío Kori estas peor que Rachel…- Karen quedo pensativa unos segundos- ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Rachel?- Comenzó a buscar a Rachel con la mirada y no se percató de que mientras buscaba a Rachel se le escapaba Kori.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar por el bar buscando el dichoso baño, de pronto lo logro ver y entro en el sin percatarse que en el rotulado decía "caballeros". Por suerte cuando entro estaba vacío. La chica entro en uno de los cubículos para satisfacer su insistente vejiga.

- Pero qué asco- Dijo intentando maniobrar de alguna manera para poder hacer sus necesidades.- Dios parece un corral de cerdos- Dijo Kori y desistió de la idea de hacer sus necesidades en un lugar tan asqueroso. Cuando salió del cubículo vio a un chico utilizando uno de los lavaderos. -¿Qué? ¿Un chico?- Kori comenzó a gritar y el chico se dio media vuelta notablemente exaltado.

- Pervertido, lárgate de aquí, que te pasa, este es el baño de las mujeres…- Gritaba Kori como una desquiciada. – No creas que con tus ojos azules y sedoso cabello negro me vas a convencer. – Seguía gritando como una loca, el chico por instinto le tapó la boca a Kori y la metió en uno de los cubículos. Kori le mordió la mano y siguió con el espectáculo- auxilio me quiere violar. Auxi…- El chico volvió a cubrir su boca.

- Qué te pasa esta ebria y además loca, cállate ya, no te voy a violar ni nada, te soltare si prometes que te vas a callar ¿está bien?- Dijo el chico, Kori asintió y el chico la soltó- Mi nombre es Richard y tu estas en el baño de los hombres ¿comprendes?- Pregunto y Kori se aturdió aún más.

- Estas intentando confundirme… tú quieres abusar de mí, por favor no lo hagas aun soy virgen, no lo hagas- Dijo Kori entre lágrimas haciendo que Richard comenzara a reír.

- Si, te quiero violar, porque viéndote bien realmente eres hermosa- Dijo Richard mirando a Kori de arriba abajo para molestarla y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto Kori claramente sorprendida.

- No, nunca violaría a nadie… demasiado esfuerzo. –Bromeo el chico e hizo ademan de salir del cubículo.

- Me refería a lo de hermosa- Dijo Kori cabizbaja, Richard se detuvo y la miro un segundo.

- Ven conmigo, creo que estas demasiado ebria- Richard tomo a Kori por la mano y la saco del baño de caballeros. Para encomendarse a buscar con quién demonios estaba la hermosa ebria.

- ¿Alguien te acompaña?- Pregunto Richard intentando hacer más fácil la búsqueda…

- Muero de sueño- Fue la única respuesta de Kori y se arrojó en los brazos del pelinegro acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo.

- Hey, espera un minuto, Estas muy loca niña…- Dijo Richard sorprendido por la osadía de Kori. Alejándola del con cuidado.

- Creo que vomitare- Dijo Kori e hizo ademan de vomitar, Richard abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y Kori comenzó a reír.- Caíste, bueno fue un placer conocerte querido….- Kori lo pensó un minuto pues se había olvidado del nombre de su acompañante.

- Richard Dickson Grayson- Aclaro el chico un poco sorprendido de la rapidez con que la chica olvido su nombre.

- Ah… claro bye, Dick fue un placer.- Dijo la chica y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Richard atrapo el brazo de la chica y la coloco frente a su rostro. Kori lo miro entre asustada y confundida y luego comenzó a reír.

- No lo sé, la verdad no tengo ni idea, ¿Me llevaras contigo?- Respondió la chica abrazando al pelinegro.

- Lo haría, si tuviera algo decente que ofrecerte linda, pero la verdad no tengo ni en donde caerme muerto- Respondió el pelinegro acariciando la roja cabellera de la chica y riendo a su vez. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan incoherente con una ebria, después de todo aunque tuviera dinero no se llevaría a alguien que no conoce a su casa. ¿O sí?

- Yo tengo el dinero suficiente, vámonos, escapemos de las reglas morales que me imponen mis padres, larguémonos, ignoremos las pautas sociales, al diablo con las buenas costumbres y toda esa hipocresía de la moral y los valores- Respondió la pelirroja con ojos soñadores y dando vueltas en su lugar.

- Vaya, quien diría que eres toda una revolución. Creí que eras igual de superficial que todas las de tu tipo, pero ya veo que existen las excepciones…- Respondió el pelinegro ante semejante revelación de la linda chica.

- Como que las de mi tipo ¿a que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Kori algo molesta, Richard comenzó a reír.

- Te ves muy linda enojada sabias- Dijo evadiendo la pregunta, Kori se enojó más aún.

- Contéstame lo que te pregunte descarado- Dijo Kori claramente enojada.

- Las de tu tipo, niñas ricas, engreídas y superficiales…- Dick vio como el rostro de Kori se desfiguro en una mueca de enojo- Pero descuida, parece que tú eres distinta, aunque lo empiezo a dudar un poco…- Respondió riendo de las reacciones de la chica.

- Eres un cretino- Dijo Kori y le lanzo una cachetada que el pelinegro hábilmente detuvo.

- No, no, no belleza, ni siquiera vuelvas a intentarlo.- El chico tomo a Kori por la muñeca y la acerco a él. Kori comenzó a reír nuevamente- Cierto, olvidaba que estas ebria.- rio Richard.

- No lo estoy- Gruño Kori y Richard continúo riendo.

- Oye aun no me has dicho tu nombre niña- Comento el chico entre divertido e intrigado.

- Bueno mi nombre es…-

- Korianne Anders, donde demonios te habías metido… Me tenías con el corazón en un hilo- Grito Karen preocupada observando a Kori quien reía sin parar.

- Ese es mi nombre Dick- Dijo la chica divertida.

- Un gusto conocerte Korianne- Dijo el chico dándole la mano a la pelirroja.

- Solo Kori por favor- Respondió la chica con una mirada muy seductora e inusual en ella.

- Bien, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Karen y él es Víctor- Se presentó la morena- lamento los inconvenientes que te ocasiono Kori, ella nunca se comporta de esta manera es solo que está muy ebria. Discúlpala.- Se disculpó Karen.

- No hay ningún problema, la verdad me divertí mucho con la Srta.- Dijo Richard esbozando una sonrisa- Apropósito ya que están aquí, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a Garfield Logan?- Pregunto Dick pues el rubio había sido quien lo invito a ese lugar.

- Ese… me las va a pagar cuando lo encuentre- Dijo Víctor con un dejo de enojo en su rostro, Dick se preocupó un poco por su nuevo amigo Logan.

- ¿Acaso el chico está metido en problemas?- Pregunto el pelinegro para sacarle información al moreno.

- Si y muy graves- Contesto Víctor.

- No le hagas caso, Garfield es el mejor amigo de Vic, Si lo vemos le diremos que lo estabas buscando- Respondió Karen y Richard asintió.

- Un gusto conocerlos- Dijo el chico despidiéndose de todos- Un gusto conocerte- Dijo acercándose a Kori y luego acerco su boca al oído de la pelirroja- Y si, es verdad que pienso que eres hermosa- Le dijo, sacando a Kori del planeta por un segundo. La chica le sonrió y luego él se fue.

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba una chica con el cabello violeta junto a un rubio mujeriego…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí mi manifestación!

Sé que había prometido subir esta continuación bastante rápido, pero la universidad me está matando lentamente (RIP. Raven_Yaz) jajajaja!

Así que perdonen mi tardanza, para los que leen Your Revenge is my game. Ya sé que me he tardado demasiado en continuar, pero la verdad no encuentro inspiración para ese fic. *No quiere decir que no lo voy a continuar* solo les pido algo de paciencia, pronto tendrán noticias del.

Y cuando vean que tardo en subir capítulo, no se contengan envíenme PM les doy permiso de hostigarme jajaja! Porque a veces los tengo hechos pero como tengo tanto que hacer olvido subirlos. En este capítulo me sucedió eso... yo juraba que lo había subido ya jajaja!

Pero bueno... espero sus Reviews y que les guste esta historia cada día mas!

Besos y abrazos virtuales

Yaz


End file.
